Gabrianius Cassius Proximo
' ' "It is not me who has endured time, but time which has endured me" - Gabriel Proximo Personal Information *'Known As: Zavori Kimaru, Gabriel(Gabrianius) Proximo' *'Alias: The Red Warrior (T he Roman)' *'Age: 2117' *'Birth: 15th of August 104 BC' *'Country: Italy (Rome)' *'Human Death: 78 BC (26 years of age)' *'Height: 6'1 (85 cm)' *'Weight: 252 lbs (110 kg)' *'Eye Color: Olive Green' *'Race: Shinigami' *''Squad: 13th (Fukutaicho)'' *'Reiatsu Color: Grey' *'Stats: Hp 69 - Rp 58' *'Zanpakutou Strength: Strong (20)' *''Tattoo: There would be one on his upper right bicep with the letters'"S.P.Q.R" (Senatus Populusque Romanus) English meaning: The Senate and the people of Rome.' *'Relationship: Anika Kuro'kine''' *'Adopted Brothers: Ventus' *'Adopted Sisters: Isioviel, Kara' *'Niece: Elizabeth (Kara's Daughter)' ' ' 'Personality And Traits' Posetive Traits *Kind *Helpful *Merciful *Honest *Honorable Negative Traits *Slightly arrogant at times *Tendencies of being unhygienic *Short fuse if the right buttons are pressed Artistic Traits Gabriel '''also holds a passion for the violin', although he has rarely been seen playing it, but one way he managed to calm his spirit was to utilize the peaceful sound of this instrument. He is quite proficient with it, and has indeed had a long time to practice with it, there is one piece in specific which he plays quite often for he considers it to be the sound of his very soul and being. Background '''Gabriel '''was born in ancient Rome to the noble house of Proximo. Coming from a long line of succesful traders, his father which went by the name of '''Antonius Proximo' who was the man who brought the prime to the house of Proximo. Granting it immense riches by expanding the family business and bringing exotic items from around the world. Had an older brother by the name of Appius, however his mother (Lucella) had died upon giving birth to gabriel. Birth And Early Life Born Gabrianius Cassius Proximo, in the year of 104 BC. Being the second son, gabriel '''was remarkably unlike his older brother. From a young age '''gabriel '''distanced himself from the family business. He was a compasionate boy, and never considered the slaves as tools, but human beings. From such a young age, he befriended a slave (The name is not found in the records) and considered him his closest friend. Yet this greatly affected the relationship between himself and his father. By the age of 13 '''gabriel '''lost his friend, under the orders of his own father due to an incident of theft. '''Antonius Proximo was a harsh and cold man, consumed by the pursuit of success, riches, influence and one day a political career. As to where gabriels 'older brother '''Appius '(Born 107 BC) was succesful and was considered the heir of the house, he suffered an illness and died in the year 90 BC. '''Gabriel '''was 14 by the time when his family started expecting him to replace his brother, and to rise as the next family head. Although by an early age his eyes were on the Games of blood, and was always fascinated by sword-play. Yet this was not a trait known in his family, so his father was forced to make a comprimise with '''gabriel, in order to gain a guarantee that he would do his outmost to maintain the success of his house when that time once came. Gabriel 'was quite interested in the gladiator known as "'Eravus", once the champion but a dying lion, gabriel '''wanted him to be bought, and so his father compromised by securing the former champion into the service of the house of proximo. '''Gabriel '''was 14 years of age when he started gaining lessons from his idol, for '''Eravus '''who was once a roman soldier and citizen, but being middle-aged he was no longer fit to fight as a gladiator, thus the unlikely timing of '''gabriel '''was most likely what saved the man from a certain death in the arena. '''Gabriel '''got close to his sword-mentor, and for 3 years he trained whilst studying economy and trade. '''Eravus '''praised the 17 year old '''gabriel for his remarkable skill in the gladius. Antonius '''had made sure that '''gabriel '''was never forced to have to go through a military career like most young roman men, having secured it through paying a high amount of denarii. The Fall of the house of Proximo However the pursuit of '''antonius '''for a political seat caused cathastrophical consequenses for the house of proximo, as there were men in the senate who did no favor his entry, more so a corrupt dying system. The republic of rome was dying, and during these times there was a man who held magnificent power. A roman general, aswell a consul of the senate and his name was '''Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix. Sulla held the strings, and with his wast army, the senate had very little choice but bend to his will. Yet this mangificent war-machine required immense funds to survive. Sulla '''took from the rich people of rome, and unfortunately this is what caused the end of his family. The house of proximo lost its name, aswell its money. Having lost everything, '''Antonius '''took his own life and the house of proximo came crashing down. A new life Having completed his task, '''eravus '''left '''gabriel '''to his own finally being freed to live in retirement with the mass amount of denarii he had earned from both his victories in the arena and the money given from the proximo family. '''Gabriel had but to rely upon the few things he knew, and with such great hatred towards sulla '''and the corrupt senate he left rome. For a whole year '''gabriel '''wandered around from town to town, looking for work. One night, in the town of Tarentium where he was working by the docks, a roman ship arrived with full of soldiers. Looking to recruit men to rebel against the tyrant '''sulla. And the man leading this rebellion was none but Marius Caesar '''from the house of '''Julii, the second general and consul of the senate who was not in favor of sulla '''being given Life membership in the senate, or the fact that he had named himself dictator and "King" of rome. '''Marius travelled through all the lands conquered by rome, increasing his numbers and gabriel '''signed his name to this cause. Military Career Within 4 years, the senate was in conflict, as was the entirety of rome. Already by this time had '''gabriel achieved alot, and was given the title of "Centurion" leading 100 men, and considered one of the brightest centurions of the legion Primogenia, having befriended the cousin of Marius Caesar who was also a centurion, and if not the most succesful in the Legion. He went by the name of Gaius Julius Caesar, and being 4 years younger than gabriel '''he was considered a genius. And as history shows, that is what the world remembers him aswell. Together the legion Primogenia accomplished great tasks, for the line of caesar was long and noble. The people were slowly gaining in favor of '''Marius '''and his cause, as the senate was questioning which side they should be on. Winning the people, '''sulla '''was forced to meet '''Marius in open combat in the year 80 BC, which resulted in devestating defeat for sulla. Sulla sealed rome, and trapping everyone in it in a forced retreat. Marius '''placed a siege, which lasted 9 months and eventually they managed to break through, and the dictator met his end by the blade of '''Julius Caesar. Marius '''restored peace, and the war had come to an end. '''Gabriel '''had earned a fortunte through his military career, and no longer saw the need to continue as a centurion he left the army with the permission given by '''Marius Caesar, and so gabriel 'left the Primogenia. Death With a desire to complete the promise he had made with his own father years ago, '''gabriel '''convinced himself to restore the family business and bought ships meant for merchendise, and expanded beyond what his father had. Becoming quite active with this all, '''gabriel '''travelled with his ships to distant shores with hopes and dreams of rebuilding the trading business. '''78 BC ' His ships were attacked by pirates, and most of his crew were killed, all aside his most trusted friend which followed him from the military, '''Caius. Together they were taken hostage, and brought with the asian pirates. Although the two of them managed to escape captivity, diving into the open sea and luckily finding the shore after almost a day on sea. Gabriel and Caius were so exhausted upon arriving, they they cried shortly after having reached land.. However being on unknown lands, they were attacked by natives and both caius '''and '''gabriel '''were killed by an assault of arrows within 30 minuttes of reaching shore. In modern time this place would be Sendai in japan. Soul Society Like many dead, the soul of the roman had to wander off and so it did to the very steps of rukongai. During these years the soutaicho was '''zeus, the wise and powerful shinigami who had claimed himself as a god. Gabriel 'remained in rukongai for years and years, first with the biggest problem he had encountered thus far; The language barrier. His native tongue was latin, and there were very few who could communicate with him. Despite being a soul now, he had forgotten about everything from his past life, even his own name. And so, he was given the name "'Zavori Kimaru". Slowly picking up the language that he had to learn, he was quickly spotted by a shinigami and taken to seiretei. To the amusement of the soutaicho, gabriel was brought before him. Perhaps at that time if he was able to remember his life, and his beliefs this would've struck him as quite odd, or perhaps confusion of what "heaven" was. For every roman believed in the ancient gods, the very same gods the greeks believed in. Zeus '''knew, as did his pantheon of captains that a roman had arrived. He was taken in, and brought to the academy where his training had started. '''28 BC 50 years gabriel '''remained in seiretei, having unlocked his shikai and adjusted to his surroundings. For he had no choise, this was the only life he knew of. '''Hades '''which was the captain of 12th during those days, saw a great potential in '''gabriel '''and chose to use him for a single purpose. To be a guard in tartarus, and to be a whim to the wicked experiments of hades which was performed in secrecy. During those days '''gabriel '''was a part of the 6th squad and was regarded as quite the unique shinigami. This was also the time during when the soutaicho started to loose his mind, from wisdom he fell to insanity, and seiretei was thrown into an uproar. Not even aware of it himself, '''gabriel '''was already under the influence of a growing darkness inside of himself. Many years went by, and '''gabriel '''decided to transfer and so he did. His days in seiretei were now numbered, for every day that passed he started loosing more and more of himself. '''472 AD For 500 years gabriel '''served the 11th squad, unaware of his past or where he came from. But always aware that he was different than everyone around him. The one question he had always been asking himself was the shape of his shikai, why was it a gladius? Curiousity boiled within his mind, and more so did the hollowfication till that one fateful day when he was no longer able to hide it by the means given by hades. Vaizardification '''Gabriel '''was one of the first shinigami to be ever experimented upon through the means of hollowfying a shinigami. '''Hades '''saw great potential in powering all of the shinigami, by using the weapon of the enemy against them. Although the ex-captain did not manage to witness his experiment come to pass, or that it was even a success. In the year '''472 AD gabriel '''went through the process and seireitei picked up on the bizarre hollow reiatsu within the man. And thus the man was bannished, sent to earth. It was the fifth century, and the world was constantly changing. Although unaware of it himself, he met a woman who had suffered the same fate as himself and her name was '''Sora Meikaru. Suffering the same fate, it brought them closer as to where gabriel '''for the first time, unaware of it himself.. was able to love, for he had not found love in life, but in death. '''Sora helped gabriel '''control himself, to fight his hollow, and in the end control it. His power tenfolded, to the point he could not even believe it himself for he had now become one of the first ever excisting vaizards. Although at this point '''gabriel '''had not yet achieved his bankai, he long relied upon his hollow abilities to fight back the threats from hueco mundo. Time would pass and it was the '''12th century, for things were not easy for him or his other visored friends for the threat of hueco mundo was but on one side, as to the other was soul society that was not fond of this half-breeds known as the vaizard. At any given opportunity they tried to either kill, or capture them. And so they were either forced to fight, or run. Gabriel '''never resisted, he endured time.. Watching the rise and fall of captains in seiretei, yet there was one man that '''gabriel '''was quite inspired by. '''Mayanaka Senshi '''a remarkable warrior in his own right aswell the legendary captain of 11th, who often travelled to earth, and this is where '''gabriel '''met him, together they shared drinks, laughters and they trained together. Mayanaka was a born genius and he taught gabriel so much, aiding him to perfectionate his techniques in order to survive threats from whichever direction it came. Although despite the many students '''mayanaka had (The most famous one of them being K''aseda Takegawa', ex captain of 11th) '''gabriel '''was the most annonymous of them. For centuries they trained together in secrecy, and the confidence of '''gabriel '''returned, he was offered a place with mayanaka in seiretei if he chose, but '''gabriel '''refused for he did not desire to leave the side of sora and the land he had gotten to call his "home". However in the 19th century the most remarkable event took place, after almost 2000 years of excistence, there was someone who arrived from the depths of hueco mundo, his name was '''Osore '''and this man was a severe threat to all, soul society and karakura alike. So a treaty was made between Soul society, and the vaizards to deal with this threat together. However, '''gabriel '''saw great confidence in his skill and chose to take him on alone, which resulted in crushing defeat for the vaizard, but not enough with that, '''osore '''did something unthinkable. Instead of destroying and ending '''gabriel', he decided to torment him by unlocking his human memories. And so it all had returned to him, his past, his former life. Without anyone knowing, gabriel 'vanished for over a 100 years, there are no records to where he left, or what he did during this time. The return to karakura in modern time Having gotten back, his entire personality had changed by the time he was gone. No longer did he use his old name of "'zavori kimaru" as it had become such a big part of him, alt hough the release of his human memories had conquered him, and thus he had become a mix between the life he lead for 2000 years, and the one he was going to lead forward. He changed back to his old human name, and with that he had been reborn. Still a vaizard, but one having mastered all of his weaknesses, he was in parr with his hollow and by doing so his skills were honed to deadly extent. Being forgotten in time, all of his human friends and old allies were either dead, or missing. This was a new time to forge new allies, and a new name for himself, however with allies comes enemies. For there was one man in soul society who was determined to bring down the vaizard, and he was the current taicho of the second squad, ('Steel ' '''Melwasúl'l'). He and '''gabriel '''had many notable fights, but in the very end the inevitable was getting closer. '''Gabriel' commited a few mistakes, such mistakes strong enough to grasp the attention of most in seiretei, thus becoming a wanted man. He was hunted for years, and years and eventually having to break his morals he was forced to fight the shinigami in order to protect himself. Which again was not a wise choice. Being offered the protection of hueco mundo, at first he refused however the inner-hollow managed to convince the man, for if he did not do in death was within range. And for a period he started loosing himself, his morals vanishing and his sympathy for all lessening. A long period he remained an ally of the hollows, and together with them he was fighting the shinigami for believing that they were destroying the balance, but unaware of this grave mistake he continued untill that one day when everything changed. A man of honor and patience was introduced to him, one of the former captains of 8th squad, Ramar Welten. In secrecy he helped gabriel '''to his senses, and a strong bond aswell friendship was formed. '''Gabriel '''did all in his might to repent, by fighting his former allies of hueco mundo, and helping the shinigami. But to no avail, for '''steel '''had made up his mind long ago. For those who once betray, will betray again and so he at last managed to break the will of gabriel. The quincy turned against '''gabriel, and being assaulted on two fronts at last were enough to topple the man who once stood a legend in combat. The shinigami captured gabriel, and with the help of tsume hinata his hollowfication was destroyed, and most expected gabriel to be destroyed with it. For it had been a part of him for so long. Yet, gabriel '''clung onto his excistence and survived the extraction. With nowhere else to go, '''gabriel was forced to return to seiretei after all this time and his vaizard days came to an end. (Gabriel '''is recorded as the vaizard surviving the longest in that condition still to this day) Return to Soul Society in progress Zankpakutou/spirit '''Laminas (Hitsugumatsu) is wearing a dark toga, and is often quite silent. However if he is to speak, or to even act it is always done so by being terribly aggressive. He represents the blood lust of all romans, and the need to conquer for it is the very root of gabriels soul. He is an ancient soul, and one to both fear and respect for it is he who in the very end gives gabriel '''is terrifying power. He's tall, and quite muscular, and even more so than '''gabriel. Within gabriels inner world, it would be said that laminas is sleeping, and the only time he is to wake up is upon the scent of either a threat, or the blood of gabriel. It is said that at times, when gabriel '''is so badly hurt, laminas would block him outside, and isolate hi m within his own inner-world, and merely fill his body with fighting instincts, anything he considers a threat he will attack, and use the tactic that laminas himself would see approachable to victory. Even if an allied looks at '''gabriel '''in a wrong way during this condition, he might get attacked, and worst case scenario killed. '''Shikai Command: From bones to dust, awaken from your eternal slumber, laminas. Bankai Command: Age of destruction, from the power within, awaken to conquer your enemies, Bankai laminas the eternal berserk. Zanpakutou Techniques/Hakuda/Kidou ZanTechs Rank 1 *'Hada niban (Second skin)' *'Ryoku-suraisu (power slice)' *'Shishi (lion)' *'Washi (Eagle)' Rank 2 *'Kaunta-sutoraiku no shisei (Counter stance) ' *'Juujika-senshi (Cross-stab)' *'Altius Perscrutandi Percute (Deepening Strike) -Gabriel Originale' *'Nikuukyu no Shishi (Lions Paw)' *'Whirlwind Cleave' *'Third Skin' *'Washi no Tsume' Rank 3 *'Itami dageki (Pain-strike)' *'Rapid-Counter' *'Reitsu Cut' *'Frange Super Scutum (Break Upon The Shield) - Gabriel originale' *'Conquaestum Gladio (Conquest of the sword) - Gabriel orignale' *'Tearing Cleave' *'Lions Pride Slash' *'Iron Hide' *'Weakling Slice' *'Anicetus (Unconquerable) - Gabriel Originale' *'Pop Fly' Rank 4 *'Tsubame Gaeshi' *'Repercutiendum (Strike for strike) -Gabriel Originale' *'Steelskin' Rank 5 Murum Gladiis (Wall of Swords) - Gabriel Originale Chorea Quinque Colles (Dance of the Five Hills) - Gabriel Originale Kuro Hasu Dageki za zetsumei (Black Lotus Strike of death) Hakuda Rank 1 *'Shiyau Totsu (Energy Thrust)' *'Jab' *'Power Up' Rank 2 *'Grapple' *'Bai Shuku (Double Kick)' *'Cross' *'Energy Fist' *'Headbutt' *'Flash Whirl Kick' Rank 3 *'Heavy Kick' Rank 4 Rank 5 Reido *'Shinyou #8' *'Byakugaiko #11' *'Futago byakugaiko #37' *'chuujou no seigyoku #46' Hado Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami Category:Index